deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 26 of 63: Redkite (Marcus) v Drayco 90 (Austonio)
Markus Thaowan: The Asaean Great Captain Attacking Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The batshit insane general. Prologue “Well,” Yao said, addressing the generals before him, “Ryan, James Evans, and I have been exploring the area beyond the wall.” “Leo says it's called ‘The Wiki,’” Lloyd says, “But sorry for interrupting.” “Yes, so from what we've been able to figure out, the most common pastime in the... Wiki, was it?” Yao says. After a general nod, he continues. “The most common pastime in the Wiki seems to be creating warriors to fight against each other, much like we're doing now...” Yao trails off, and gets an expression of absolute horror on his face before he vanishes. “Damn. He actually did it,” Lloyd says, dumbfounded. “Who did what?” Markus asks. “Leo said Yao might be going the way of Billybob soon. And he did.” “Well, this only makes things more dire,” Ryan says, standing up, “Evans has created a set of notes of the other mundane things we’ve found – like the name for the Users in yellow-trimmed cloaks or the powers and name for the ones in purple. Yao and I discovered something important, though.” “Oh?” “Our hosts aren't as united as they seem. At least one user has expressed open dissatisfaction towards Leo, and he to the others. We have to find a way to use this.” “Who was it?” Cadwalader asks. “From what I saw, it seems to be Kenway's host.” “Ah, yes, Leo did sound annoyed when mentioning him,” Lloyd says, “Though it was more the annoyance one feels for a fly than an actual nuisance. This is good to know, but it’s not an avenue we can use…” The meeting continued for several hours, going nowhere. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: Keeping moral high was a essential factor Markus recognised. To do this, he made sure tactics were in place to smash enemies and make sure victory was ensured. Soldiers were taught two basic tactics that needed to be performed in battle and troops were always taught to stay together. The standard structure for troops is for Archers remain in the centre or at the back, followed by pikemen then swordsmen. Pikemen and Swordsmen must maintain shields. 1, The first tactic is the pincer formation. In the event that overwhelming enemy forces are due, infantry should move around to shape a pincer to confront enemy forces, in the centre of the pincer should expand pikemen will form into a line and advanced outward of the pincer to eventually form a cirle defended by pikemen and swordsmen. In the core of the pincer archers will bombard enemy forces also. 2, The second tactic is the line formation. In the event that enemy forces overwhelm friendly troops. A line comprised of the swordsmen and pikemen prioritising the usage of their shields will form, the line will aim to have swordsmen and pikemen face the enemy so a suitable retreat can occur but additional swordsmen and pikemen will manage the edge of the back. Behind the line of swords and pikemen archers will form waves of arrows by two lines of bowmen. The first line will fire a wave then drop to a crouch and reload, at this moment, the second will stand up and fire their reloaded arrows. This combined barrage of arrows should help dismay enemy troops and allows a gradual retreat. The line formation can also allow the pincer formation to come into place should their be a change of advantage on the battlefield. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Attacking: 3950 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 3000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 300 Bowmen/Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 10 Wheeled Trebuchets with 5 Crew members per machine which are also trained swordsmen with Steel Short Swords, the ammo consists of heavy rocks, crews are instructed to look for weaknesses in enemy structure should this be the target or unless they have different orders or enemy siege machines have been sighted in which case they are the priority. The all siege machines utilise simoultanious wave fire. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers. 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Commander Markus Thaowan lounged in his tent, facing the castle he was going to take. He’d captured a large amount of deserters already, and his opponent – Austonio – was completely insane. He’d already sent some back in to try and eliminate their former commander by any means possible. Austonio ran through his castle, trying to find Nicholas. The last he’d heard from him was some screaming about bees. He’d dismissed it, as it was normal, but he hadn’t heard from him since. He turned a corner and saw his cat. It was lying dead in a wicker basket full of bees. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He then used his flamethrower hat to give Nicholas a proper cremation. It was the only way to be buried, after all. After a few squirts, the flamethrower hat exploded. A brief flash of light returns the generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total time: 0 months, 0 days, 23 hours, 50 minutes *Losses: 70 **Austonio: 70 **Markus: 0 FLAWLESS VICTORY Category:Blog posts